


Alex and Syl x Lin: "Don’t bad things happen in dark alleyways?"

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dogboys & Doggirls, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Knotting, Large Cock, Minor Violence, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Assault, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Squirting, Stripping, Tails, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Writing on Skin, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Alex and Syl may seem like two cute little furry femboys at a glance, but when the opportunity presents itself they may have a darker side to display as well...





	Alex and Syl x Lin: "Don’t bad things happen in dark alleyways?"

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by @bioticemunsfw. The characters within belong to them.

It was cold out. Alex never cared much for the cold, with his naturally slight and feminine build negating most of the insulation granted by the soft charcoal-and-teal-colored fur covering him from head to toe. He shivered as a gust of wind cut through the night, whooshing its way down the artificial funnel created by the lamp-lit street. He shivers as the last of the warmth still clinging to him from the club is blown away, eyes searching around desperately for a miracle shortcut or, at the least, a taxi cab. There doesn't appear to be any cars out tonight to save them, but the canine femboy does make out a shadowed crevice between a grungy-looking dive bar and a row of townhouses.

"Hey, Syl. Let's cut through that alley up ahead, it should be way faster if we can get over to the next block."

Alex's companion, a similarly-slender canine with grey fur and wide, ice-blue ears, pauses for a moment at the prospect of wandering down unfamiliar alleyways at night, but he knows his friend is right; hopping across to the next block over would get them out of the winter chill that much faster. Besides, he wasn't enjoying the cold any better than his friend anyway.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Anything to get out of this darn wind at least.”

The pair adjusts their course toward the alley entrance up ahead, slipping around a half-frozen pile of trash bags piled high on the corner. They count their lucky stars that the scent isn’t worse, at least the cold was enough to blunt even their clever snouts. The alleyway proper is dark for the most part, with the exception of a flickering bulb casting a weak pool of illumination around the back door to the bar. The shadowed forms of garbage, stacks of empty pallets, and other street detritus are barely visible down the way, but the way to the far side and the light of an empty street beyond is otherwise clear.

“Hey, Alex? Don’t bad things happen to people in dark alleyways?”, Syl mutters half-sarcastically, already stepping between the buildings to escape the windchill.

“Nah, only in movies. This town’s too boring for that sort of shit anyway, haha.”, his friend replies, and they share a nervous chuckle as they make their way through the narrow shortcut. The walk through is uneventful, aside from a few close calls with some low-lying debris that threatened trip them up, and they soon find themselves approaching the exit. They slow down to orient themselves and plan their next move home when a grating shriek pierces the silent night.

“Waahh!”, the startled Syl exclaims, throwing his arms around Alex for protection. But a frantic glance around reveals no danger in sight: rather, the noise is merely the rusty squeak of the bar’s back door, opening into the alley to disgorge a dark, stumbling figure into the weak light. The strange appears to struggle with their balance, with their long tail trailing behind them in an uncoordinated fashion as they reach out toward the filthy brick wall for support and begin a slow shuffle toward the two boys.

“Hah, just a drunk who missed closing time I bet.”, says Alex, watching as the figure approaches. His ears perk up as they begin to get closer, however… the soft grunts and moans as they stagger about are decidedly feminine, and his dark-adjusted eyes are able to make out a surprisingly curvaceous shape to the stranger. He steps away from the street and deeper into the alley once more, vying for a closer look.

“A-Alex, what are you-?”, Syl questions, trailing off when he realizes it wouldn’t matter either way. This was typically how things went, with Alex getting some sort of idea or another and Syl doing his best to catch up. He takes off after his friend toward the strange woman.

As they approach, they find themselves face-to-face with a shapely young lizard, scaled in blue and white, with her disheveled outfit revealing much of her prodigious chest and the pants tangled low on her wide hips give off a tantalizing peek at the gap between her thighs. Her pretty lime-green eyes are hidden beneath brown, mussed-up bangs, and a long, pale blue tongue lolls loosely from between her full lips. The scent of alcohol is strong on her; she is thoroughly soused.

It is unclear if she even notices the two boys in her way or not, but the lizard girl attempts to stumble her way past with a clumsy series of steps. Her progress is arrested, however, as Alex’s hand shoots out to grab her firmly by the wrist. “Not so face, gorgeous. It’s not safe out there for a lonely girl, and besides, you might freeze to death! Why not let me and my friend here warm you up?”, he entreats in a barely-friendly voice. Syl recognizes the gleam in his friend’s eye. “Really, Alex? In a place like this?”, the grey canine says, already knowing it would be pointless to argue.

“She wasn’t even nice enough to say ‘hi’, Syl. Are you okay with that? I’m not; I think she needs to learn some manners. Now get her clothes off, will you?”

Their victim twists around as Alex takes hold of her other arm, positioning himself behind her. Her legs kick out as Syl takes hold of her waistband to slip off her pants, and she grunts loudly, her whining slurred by the alcohol still racing through her system. Her slender assailant pulls a wallet from her pocket, flipping quickly through it. No cash, but the ID displays her name clearly next to a photo of her bright, smiling face.

“Lin. Her name’s Lin. Come on now, don’t make a fuss… let’s help you get those puppies free, eh?”

Syl reaches out for her chest, roughly groping at the squishy flesh of her large breasts and feeling for the firm nub of her nipples beneath the fabric. “Damn, this bitch’s nipples are hard as pebbles! She must be a real slut to be enjoying this!”, he chuckles, punctuating his statemate by tearing the fabric of her top off of her curvaceous frame. Tears blot at the corners of her eyes, and her lips push out in a shameful pout as her body is exposed entirely to the pair of dogs molesting her.

“Reaaal nice…”, Syl appraises, his eyes drinking in her form from the smooth heave of her shoulders to the tip of her scaly tail. He feels his pants tighten around him as his canine cock swells at the sight. He works quickly at his fly, any numbness in his fingers from the cold gone and replaced with excited adrenaline at the spontaneous, illicit nature of the situation. His erection pops free as he pulls his waistband down around his hips, and Lin’s glazed-over eyes grow wide as they comprehend fully the size of the boy’s member, long and thick and entirely disproportionate to his short, slim frame. He wraps one hand loosely around his cock, stroking it lazily.

“Look at that, Alex! I the little skink knows something special when she sees it. You think she’s hungry for some?”

Alex laughs, wrapping one arm tight around Lin’s waist and bringing his opposite hand up to her mouth to probe his fingers between her lips. “Let’s see if she’s got an appetite. Say ‘Aaahh’-YOW! She bit me, she fucking bit me!”

A loud smack resounds through the alley as Syl’s hand jumps up from his cock to slap her hard across the face, a bright red paw print blooming hot across her cheek in its wake. Her eyes grow wide, shocked, her pupils shrinking to pinpoints as her impaired processes catch up to the reality of the violence visited upon. A fresh wave of tears wells up in her eyes, and she gives a few short, choking sobs.

“Stupid cunt, don’t act like you didn’t make me do that. And stop crying, it looks ugly on you. Do I need to plug up that mouth of yours? Give her a hand, would you?”

The fury on Alex’s face is replaced with a cruel grin as he wraps the fingers of his wounded hand through her hair and pulls her head roughly back, growling into her ear, “Try any more of that you’ll _wish_ getting slapped was the worst thing to happen to you tonight.”, before pushing one foot into the soft flesh behind her knee and forcing her to the ground before Syl’s waiting erection.

“Watch those teeth, now…”, Syl warns, taking hold of Lin’s head in his hands and pressing the pointed tip of his bulbous cock against the lips. The offending head smears a film of viscous precum across the entrance to her mouth before forcing its way into the warm wet interior. Her long, broad tongue pushes futilely against the rock-hard shaft, and she gags as he hits the back of her throat.

“Ahhh, fuck… almost there… take it!”

Syl leans back and takes a seat on a stack of discarded boxes, pulling Lin’s head down with him and using the momentum to pull her face close against the pelvis and causing his cock to pop into her throat proper as he holds her tight against his body. The sensation of her tight, unprepared throat wrapping and convulsing around his length as her lips stretch obscenely around the wide bulb of his base is exquisite, and he groans in delight as she struggles to breathe between his legs.

Seeing the lizard’s scaly blue butt and the dripping slit of her pussy thrust up toward his face as she struggles to keep her balance while speared on his friend’s cock is all the invitation Alex needs to dive right in, kneeling down behind the captured girl’s hips and tossing her tail over his shoulder so that he can bury his snout between her full cheeks and tongue the tight, muscular ring of her asshole. He laps greedily at that pulsing hole, relishing the musky tang of her insides as he pushes his tongue inside her and swirls it around every inch of her bowels it can reach. Lin squirms between the two of them, her small hands banging out a feeble tattoo against the filthy concrete before he pulls back at last, leaving a fat dollop of saliva perched on her puckered hole in parting.

“That’s enough, a drunk slut like you should loosen up pretty quickly after all.”

Alex withdraws his own cock, equally impressive to his friend’s, and rests the swollen head against Lin’s hastily-prepped asshole. Realizing what happens next, she squeals loudly around the shaft still stuck in her throat, sending a burst of phlegm vibrating up past her lips to dribble down her chin in a sloppy mess.

“Take it, you bitch!”, he yells, slapping both of his hands hard on her hips and pulling himself inside her. He sinks his raging canine erection deep into her guts, slamming his balls against the dripping folds of her bright blue pussy in one thrust. Lin’s squeals reach a high-pitched crescendo before trailing off into a low, braindead moan as Alex’s cock penetrates her completely and rearranges her insides to accept the entire length of his throbbing shaft.

Now, the fucking begins in earnest. Trapped between the two boys in a vicious spitroast, Lin is helpless to do anything but alternate between pathetic whining and unchecked moans as she is pushed back and forth over the two fat canine cocks buried to the hilt in either end of her soft, curvy body. Alex grunts, sliding his entire length into her poor little asshole with each thrust, barely cognizant of his friend’s efforts to fully distend her throat with his cock as he humps eagerly against the snotty, spittle-ridden ruin of her once-pretty face.

They use her completely, treating her holes as little more than devices for their personal pleasure as they rock her back and forth between them, pausing only to twist her hair, spank her ass, and tell her what a perfect little back-alley slut she is. Both boys’ cocks begin to swell at the base as they hurtle closer and closer to orgasm, and Alex drives himself in a deep as he can to knot inside her ass, while Syl exercises surprising restraint in pulling himself loose from Lin’s throat before he finds himself dislocating her jaw. They both cry out, a startlingly tender and feminine sound, as the drain their balls inside and across their impromptu fucktoy.

Alex’s cock deposits a hot, heavy load directly into Lin’s writhing guts, filling her up with only the seal of his fat knot holding the creampie inside her. Syl’s member instead jumps and jerks in the cold air, laying thick ropes of steaming semen across the captive lizard girl’s abused face and disheveled hair, painting her a brighter shade of pearly white than her own scales. Her body rebels against her own will, and a deep orgasm rumbles through her core and summons a squirt to splash against Alex’s thighs and across the alleyway. She collapses to the ground, tugging Alex’s knotted cock down with her, ricocheting between heavy sobs and the aftershocks of her forced orgasm.

Syl admires his handiwork as he wipes himself off on her discarded clothes before pulling his pants back up, giggling at Alex’s struggles to pull himself loose from the lizard’s tightly-clenched asshole. He frees himself at last with an audible _pop_ , causing his hefty creampie to ooze from between her cheeks and into the puddle of filth beneath her. The charcoal-and-teal femboy gets a bright idea as his friend takes his turn cleaning himself off, and he reaches down to pose the near-comatose Lin on the ground with her gaping, leaking asshole thrust into the air and her face buried in the rapidly-cooling juices staining the ground.

He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a marker intended for labeling plastic party cups, and begins to write across her exposed skin:

**“GUTTER SLUT”**

**“DRUNK WHORE”**

**“DISOBEDIENT BITCH”**

**“BREED ME”**

**“FOR A GOOD TIME, FUCK MY ASS”**

After selecting a few more choices phrases, he roots through her wallet again, pulling out her ID and scrawling across the back, “Hope you had a good time. Call us next time you need to be used.”, before adding in the number of Alex’s burner phone. Perfect.

“Alright man, that was a good detour after all. You ready to head back?”

Alex glances down one last time at the mess they’re leaving behind before he spits in Lin’s hair.

“Sounds good. Fuck, I’m hungry. Wanna order a pizza when we get back?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

The two head off toward the far end of the alley once more, pulling their collars high to protect them from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
